1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat assembly including a locking strut that locks the seat assembly in any location between a generally horizontal seating position and a generally upright tumbled position.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle typically includes front and rear seat assemblies within a passenger compartment for supporting occupants. There are, however, times when a user will desire that the space occupied by one or more of the seat assemblies be utilized as storage space. For this reason, so-called fold and tumble seats have been developed to provide the user with additional storage space along a floor of the motor vehicle.
In a typical fold and tumble seat, a seat back of the seat assembly is first folded against a seat cushion. A forward end of the seat cushion is then pivoted relative to the floor to move the seat assembly from a generally horizontal seating position to a generally upright tumbled position. As a result, the space along the floor formerly occupied by the seat assembly is now available for storing items.
Typically, the seat assembly is retained in the upright tumbled position by a locking mechanism. Such locking mechanisms are, however, only operable when the seat assembly is in its upright tumbled position. Thus, when the seat assembly cannot be fully tumbled, as may occur when an object behind an immediately forward seat prevents the seat assembly from fully pivoting, the locking mechanism is not available to lock the seat assembly into place.
In those instances when the seat assembly is not able to be pivoted into its upright tumbled position but the additional storage space along the floor is still desired, the seat assembly is typically pivoted to an intermediate position located between the seating and tumbled positions. In such a position, the locking mechanism is inoperable. As a result, when a predetermined acceleration force is exerted upon the seat assembly during a motor vehicle impact or the like, the seat assembly is prone to inadvertently pivot back to the seating position. Such inadvertent pivoting of the seat assembly can damage objects stored along the floor in the space previously occupied by the seat assembly.
Thus, there is a need for a seat assembly that can be locked in any location between a generally horizontal seating position and a generally upright tumbled position to prevent inadvertent pivoting of the seating assembly towards the seating position.